Eastern Encampment
The Eastern Encampment is located in the east fork of Glitchland. It contains a game studio, a little girl who will give you a hint for the Lost Woods if you help her with her math homework, and a man who forgot to pay his electricity bill. Map Connections Text Balding Guy Let's see... if I place a breakpoint here... Oh, hi! Are you there to take on the Cracker Cavern? It's the best place for hackers to have fun with our world! I got through half of the challenge, but I'm stuck now... The third floor of four in the Cracker Cavern was the first to require hacking knowledge outside of the context of video games. Policeman I heard some events and locations are available only at certain times of the day. Houses The Eastern Encampment includes three houses, including the game studio. North house In this house is a two-person indie game studio. If the player's FUN Value is between 0xA0 and 0xA6, the pair will take the day off to decompile Glitchland's source. The text pokes fun at a fan's disassembly of the 2017 April Fools event, which had many comments that simply read "; NotLikeThis." Text If the players FUN Value is NOT between 0xA0 and 0xA6: Bug Catcher In our studio, we value simplicity and ease of use. That's why we program all of our games in Assembly. It is the simplest of programming languages, no complicated constructs, just processor instructions. I think our launch title should be ready in about 5 or 6 years. Lass We? We're just a humble game studio. We're working on our launch title: Gears of Halo, Theft Auto 5. We were also designated by Valve to help in the production and development of Half-Life 3. Gears of Halo, Theft Auto 5. South-west Computer It's the game program! Messing with it could bug out the game! North-west Computer Someone was browsing xkcd instead of working... North-east Computer Build failed: 3964 errors, 1516 warnings. That's what it says on the screen. If the players FUN Value IS between 0xA0 and 0xA6: Bug Catcher The code behind this event is so stupid! Why would you clear the carry flag by chaining the SCF instruction with CCF? You can just AND A to clear it. It's not rocket science! And it takes one byte less! Obviously when it takes less bytes, then it's better! Lass We? We're just a humble game studio. We're working on many different things, but today, it's our day off. TheZZAZZGlitch just released his April Fools event. We need to disassemble it and laugh at the quality of the code! South-west Computer It's the game program! Messing with it could bug out the game! Oh wait, the game is already buggy as hell. North-west Computer A conversation thread is displayed on the monitor. Several users are arguing about something. And then there's a GIF of a... llama eating popcorn. This single image, snuck in the middle of this argument, got 30 likes. How a single GIF image like this amuses so many people? That doesn't make any sense. Welcome to Fidei. North-east Computer The disassembly of the event SAV file is displayed on the screen. Almost every line has some sort of comment attached. Most of the comments just read 'NotLikeThis'. West house This man forgot to pay his electricity bill. Using 5F here will brighten up the house and give the player the 'Infinite light' achievement. Text Before event is completed: I didn't pay my electricity bills... What should I do now? Talked to after using 5F: Wow, it's a lot brighter here now! I have no idea what you did, but thank you. Talked to again: Come to think of it... I actually like living in the darkness. Used 5F: You used 5F. A blinding flash lights the area! East house If you help this little girl with her math homework, she will give you a clue for the Lost Woods. Text Intro: Could you help me with my math homework? If you do, I'll tell you a secret about the Lost Woods. So, how about it? If the player says No: What? Okay then... If the player says Yes: OK, so here's the exercise I have. Train A and Train B began traveling towards each other from opposite ends of a 500-mile long track. If Train A traveled at 35 miles per hour, and Train B traveled at 25 miles per hour, how long until the two trains meet each other? Give me a number, in minutes. If the player answers '500': Hmm, let me see... Oh wow, that makes sense! I think that is the correct answer! Thank you! Then, or if spoken to again: About the Lost Woods... You can get to the Eastern Edge from there. And it's pretty easy too! To do that, just go east 3 times, then go north! Otherwise: Hmm, let me see... No, that doesn't look right. You must have made an error somewhere. Category:Glitchland Locations